


Song Unsung

by blakeyre



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeyre/pseuds/blakeyre
Summary: Yang’s body hummed with anticipation, with desire, with excitement – this was not the way of their relationship. She’d never taken orders from Blake, never waited on the bed, a dripping mess for her partner. Yang was always the one asking Blake to come for her, pinning her hips down while she ate her out, giving her praise while she fucked her.It’d been an unspoken role between them, a song they both knew but had never written down. Yang poured out all of herself; Blake allowed herself to be poured into.





	Song Unsung

Yang sent no texts as she walked back to her and Blake’s apartment. Her scroll was dead by that time of night. The rain hadn’t let up all day, pouring down in icy sheets, pieces of hail caught in the wind. Yang had her nose buried in her orange scarf, but it hardly mattered. There was rain in her socks, rain in her collar, slithering down her neck. 

It was the kind of chill that made her want to stop walking all together, but she was so close. Just a block away. Then she could hide from the day. Her hands tightened into fists as she thought about how her second lead had been no good either, leading only to her suspect escaping during a fight with a massive Ursa. Damn Grimm had thrown her around hard. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache or throb in one way or another. 

Finally, she reached her building, and trudged up the stairs to their door, dripping all the way up. Yang figured that Blake would already be asleep, so she opened the door quietly. She wanted nothing more than to get out of these wet clothes, dive into her warm bed with her girlfriend, and sleep away this awful day.

But as she was stepping out of her boots, the kitchen light flicked on, and Blake rounded the corner, wearing her silky black robe. A little tension left Yang’s body as soon as she saw her.

“Hey,” Blake said, looking at her with soft amber eyes. She came over and kissed Yang. “You look you’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah,” Yang said, feigning a smile. “You could say that.” She moved to unzip her jacket, but Blake grasped her hands. 

“Let me,” she said, unzipping Yang’s jacket, stepping behind her to ease it off her shoulders. She even untied Yang’s scarf, hanging both items on the coat rack. 

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist, hugging her close. “You’re soaked through,” she said, kissing Yang’s cheek. “And tired, I bet.”

“Exhausted.”

“I made dinner earlier. Want me to heat it up for you? You can change out of these clothes.”

Yang’s stomach rumbled at the mere mention of food. “That sounds amazing.”

“Alright, baby,” Blake said, kissing her cheek again. “You go. I’ll have it ready in a minute.”

As Yang went in the laundry room to toss her wet clothes in the dryer, she couldn’t help but steal a glance at Blake in the kitchen. Her movements were sure and quiet, the same way she expertly fought with her semblance, drew Gambol Shroud, smoothed back Yang’s hair when she was nervous, held her prosthetic hand when it shook. 

And despite her exhaustion, Yang could still appreciate how damn gorgeous she looked in just her robe, dark hair spilling down her back like a ripple of starless black night. And her legs. Sometimes Yang wondered how she ever got so lucky to have a woman like Blake.

Walking out of the laundry room in an orange tank top and soft black shorts, Yang activated her semblance to dry her hair. But in just the few seconds it took, she gasped and leaned against the counter, aura spluttering before flickering out, fully depleted. 

Blake had been grabbing the plate from the microwave, but she abandoned it to come and hold Yang steady. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…yeah. Used a lot of aura today, apparently.”

Blake nodded. With one hand, she twined their fingers together, and with the other, she stroked Yang’s unruly hair. “You pushed yourself really hard today,” she said gently. “The food’s ready. You still want to eat?”

“Oh, yes please,” Yang said, giving Blake a kiss. 

She smiled as they parted and fetched the plate. They sat at the table together while Yang wolfed down the food. When they’d first started dating, Yang did almost all the cooking – she was used to it, having cooked for Tai and Ruby so much growing up. The first time Blake cooked for her, they’d ended up having to order pizza while Yang smashed the smoke detector to get it to stop beeping. 

There was never much time for Blake to learn to cook while on the run with the White Fang. Yang told her she was fine doing the cooking, since Blake was always happy to clean, but Blake had been adamant about learning. So when they weren’t out on long missions, they carved out time to cook together in the evenings. Blake was a quick and enthusiastic learner, especially with Yang telling her what to do. Yang grew to love and cherish cooking together, feeding Blake something warm right from the pan, and seeing her girlfriend’s ears twitch with pleasure.

Since then, they’d shared cooking duties. Blake’s mom even got them a cookbook of traditional recipes from Menagerie. Tonight, Blake had made one of those dishes: jasmine rice, roasted vegetables, and spicy chicken. Yang loved spicy foods. 

As she inhaled the dinner, Blake said, “I guess that means it’s good, huh?”

“Incredible. I am so proud of how far your culinary skills have come,” Yang said, swallowing the last bite. 

Blake shrugged, but Yang could see the smirk on her lips. “Anything for you.”

Once Yang was done, Blake took her plate. Then, as she stood, her girlfriend came back over, sliding her arms around Yang’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss.  
Yang smiled as their lips met. Contentment replaced the aching in her bones. She would never tire of kissing her partner, even when she probably still tasted like spicy chicken. When they pulled away, Blake was biting her lip, golden eyes molten. Yang raised her eyebrows. 

“What are you thinking about, kitten?”

“Well…” Blake cradled Yang’s cheek with one hand, and she leaned into the touch, nuzzling her girlfriend’s palm. “I was thinking, it’s been such a rough day for you, maybe you’d let me…take care of you?”

“Mm, you’re already doing that. Doing a very good job of it, too.”

Blake put her other hand on Yang’s chest, playing with her tank top. “I mean maybe I can help you relax.” She leaned in closer, lips right near Yang’s ear, “Help you forget about today.”

A shiver ran down Yang’s spine. “You mean…?” Suddenly, she felt a little more awake. 

“You are always, always taking care of me. And you know I love that about you, that you give so much of yourself to the people you care about. But tonight, how about you let me do that for you?” Blake asked, reaching one hand under Yang’s tank top to rest on her bare side, stroking the soft skin with her thumb.

“Okay,” Yang said, already lost in the touch. “I think I could get behind that.”

Blake pressed a kiss to Yang’s neck. “Then come with me.”

They kissed again as they went to the bedroom, unwilling to part for even a second, and Yang had to admit – there was excitement growing in her belly. 

Once they got through the door, Blake kicked it closed and broke the kiss, saying, “Lay on the bed.”

Yang smirked. “Yes ma’am.”

Blake chuckled, adding, “On your stomach.”

“My stomach?” Yang asked, as she did what Blake asked, propping herself up on her elbows. “What is it you have in mind, Miss Belladonna?”

“You’ll find out soon. If you’re patient,” Blake said. She walked around the side of the bed, slipping off her robe as she said, “Lie flat. Try to relax.”

Yang eased herself onto her stomach, cheek pressed against the sheets as she looked at Blake. “This good?”

“It’s perfect,” Blake said, as she straddled her girlfriend, leaning down to murmur against Yang’s ear, “You’re perfect.”

Another shiver passed through Yang’s body, especially when Blake brushed aside her hair and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. “Kitten…” Yang said. A warning. 

“You’re not relaxed,” Blake said, giving her neck a kiss, soft as a whisper. 

“It’s a little hard when – ” Yang forgot whatever she was saying as Blake started massaging her shoulders. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Blake gave damn good massages. She wasn’t afraid to give Yang the pressure she desperately needed to relieve her tension. With the expert hands of a sculptor molding a masterpiece, Blake rubbed the aches and knots from Yang’s shoulders, moving down to her back as well. “Blake – fuck, right there –”

She was caught off guard when Blake leaned down and said, low and dangerous, “You know, I haven’t even fucked you yet, but you’re saying my name like I already have.”

A hot pool of desire was forming in Yang’s core. Blake bunched her tank top around her ribs, rubbing the bare skin of Yang’s lower back. She squirmed, almost uncomfortably turned on, but with Blake straddling her, there was no relief to be found. 

“May I take this off?” Blake asked, still rubbing her back.

Yang’s only reply was to push herself up long enough for Blake to slip the tank top off. Her girlfriend leaned down so that she was fully pressed against Yang, and reached around to massage her breasts. “Fuck, Blake…”

Again, Yang squirmed, getting wetter by the second, the heat intensifying in her core. Blake only chuckled, lavishing kisses on Yang’s neck, shoulders, and back. “Getting a little worked up, Xiao Long?”

“If you don’t…” Yang groaned when Blake lightly scratched her back. 

“If I don’t what?” Blake asked, pulling on the waistband of Yang’s shorts, releasing and letting it snap against her skin.

Breathing was becoming difficult. She wanted – needed Blake badly, needed to not be in this position, needed to see her girlfriend and be able to touch her back. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to explode,” Yang growled. 

Blake just laughed, kissing her way down Yang’s spine. “You don’t like being out of control, do you? You tease me so much worse than this. This is supposed to be relaxing, baby.”

Yang was so far from relaxed. She wanted control back, and Blake wasn’t giving it. It would have been infuriating it wasn’t so damn hot. Suddenly, her partner was turning them, easing Yang onto her back.

“I’ll give you something,” Blake said, leaning down to kiss Yang, pressing her knee between Yang’s legs. 

Now they were getting somewhere. She shamelessly ground against her girlfriend as they kissed, and Blake poured so much sweetness, so much care into the kiss that Yang was able to relax again.

“Good.” Blake slid a hand underneath Yang’s shorts and underwear, testing, teasing, smirk playing on her lips. “You really want me, don’t you?”

Yang bit her lip to keep from moaning as Blake crooked a finger inside her. After a moment, she couldn’t help herself: “Fuck…please…”

“Hm?” Blake asked, adding another finger, gently pumping them in time with Yang’s rolling hips.

“Fuck – just – oh my gods, Blake…”

She leaned to kiss Yang’s pulse point, and nipped her as she sped up her fingers, letting Yang grind against her. She was getting so desperate at this point that she stopped holding back, moans dripping from her lips, enjoying every bit of Blake’s attention. 

“Getting close, baby?” Blake asked, moving faster, making sure there was pressure on Yang’s clit. 

“Y-yes…oh – Blake. Fuck, right there, right there, don’t – ”

Yang was nearly at the edge, bucking her hips against Blake’s hands, losing steady rhythm as she let her girlfriend work her towards that edge. Without even knowing it herself, Blake had known exactly what Yang needed when she walked in that door. 

Blake kissed the shell of Yang’s ear and said, “Come for me. Let me hear you.”

As she finally reached her orgasm, Blake’s name was just about the only thing she could manage, gasping it as she came down, pleasure seeping into every part of her body, settling in her blood. Her skin was slick with sweat as Blake slid her fingers out, bringing them up to Yang’s lips. 

Blake didn’t even have to ask. She immediately took her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them, swirling her tongue around them as she lapped up her climax. Blake was staring down at her, eyes dark with want, lips parted as Yang sucked a little longer than she really needed to. When she was finished, she let them out of her mouth with a distinct pop.

Breathing heavy, Blake finally said, “That was hot. Really hot.”

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” She made sure Blake saw her lick her lips. 

Blake kissed her, saying against her lips, “I hope you know I’m nowhere near done with you. Especially after that little display.”

“I was hoping,” Yang said, kissing her deeply, enjoying when Blake slid her tongue into Yang’s mouth. It was hot, wet, messy. Yang’s favorite kind of sex. 

“Look at you,” Blake said. “One orgasm and you’re so cocky.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Blake snorted, then dropped her voice to a low a husk, dragging a finger down Yang’s throat. “Now how would you feel about me fucking you senseless? I miss having you on your stomach.”

Yang blinked. If Blake was asking what she thought she’s asking, this night was somehow about to get better. “Then why I am still on my back?” Yang asked, smirking, though very turned on once again. Her first orgasm already felt like a distant memory. 

Blake eased off her, and Yang flipped over. Almost absently, Blake ran a finger down Yang’s back, until she hit the waistband of her shorts. “I think it’s time we took these off, hm?”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Yang said, lifting her hips so Blake could pull off both her shorts and underwear. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for Blake’s next move, next touch. She stole a glance over her shoulder – her partner was unclasping her own bra, finally, and Yang mourned the fact that she couldn’t put her mouth on those creamy breasts.

Tossing away her bra, Blake pressed her body flush against Yang’s back, skin to skin, and just that touch sent shivers through her. She stroked the soft skin of Yang’s side with one hand and kissed her neck. 

“Will you be alright if I leave for one sec?” Blake asked – no act, just her gentle voice.

“I’ll be alright,” Yang said. “But hurry back to me.”

Blake kissed her cheek. “I always do.”

The weight lifted off Yang’s back as Blake stood up, going over to their dresser. Yang’s body hummed with anticipation, with desire, with excitement – this was not the way of their relationship. She’d never taken orders from Blake, never waited on the bed, a dripping mess for her partner. Yang was always the one asking Blake to come for her, pinning her hips down while she ate her out, giving her praise while she fucked her. 

It’d been an unspoken role between them, a song they both knew but had never written down. Yang poured out all of herself; Blake allowed herself to be poured into.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of buckling. Looking over her shoulder again, Yang’s heart instantly sped up, and the fire in her belly burned hotter, white flames licking at her core. Blake with their strap on was a fantasy Yang hadn’t even known she had. Now, to see her partner with that thick cock between her legs – 

“Fuck,” was all Yang could say. 

Blake smirked, the bed creaking as she got back on it. “That is the point. Lie back down for me, baby.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. Yang laid flat, gripping the sheets in anticipation. Blake’s weight returned on top of her, one hand going to Yang’s cunt, teasing up and down before finding her clit again. With her other hand, she gathered up Yang’s hair, pulling her head back. 

Yang moaned as she made slow circles on her clit, Blake’s lips trailing up and down her neck again. “You’re so wet for me,” she said, keeping her movements slow and torturous. “You’re really learning to love this, aren’t you?”

“H-How can I not?” Yang asked, arching her back, body on fire. “Blake, fuck, are you gonna –”

She stopped when she felt the head of Blake’s cock at her entrance. Just teasing. She ran the length of it against Yang’s thigh, letting her feel its size.  
“Let’s remember that you’re the one on your knees for me,” Blake said. “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing…nothing,” Yang said, breathing becoming heavier each time Blake rubbed her entrance with the tip of her cock. 

Without warning, Blake’s hand left her clit, both hands grasping Yang’s hips and pulling her upright, flush against Blake’s front. Her girlfriend kept kissing Yang’s neck as both hands cupped her breasts, massaging them, teasing her nipples. Yang could feel the hard cock pressed against her ass, but Blake was making no move to enter her. 

“Feel good?” Blake asked, kissing her shoulder. “Ready for me to fuck you?”

“God, babe, yes,” Yang said, almost unable to keep herself upright. 

Blake took about ten extra seconds to coat the dildo in lube, the longest ten seconds of Yang’s life, before finally she eased into her partner. Slow. Agonizingly slow. Yang felt every damn inch as Blake slid into her, and gods, did it feel longer than it did when she wore it. Her head fell back against Blake’s shoulder as she moaned, until Blake was fully inside her. Yang shuddered at the feeling of being filled by her partner. She had one arm across Yang’s chest, holding her close, the other on her hip. Steadying her. 

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby,” Blake said, slowly rolling her hips, moving in and out of Yang. She kissed her cheek. “I’m going to take good care of you.”  
Yang wasn’t capable of words as Blake’s hand dropped down to her clit, making sure she had pressure where she needed it most. Blake was still moving at that agonizingly slow pace, as if testing their fit, while Yang already knew it was perfect, two puzzle pieces slotting together, one half of a long-lost map reunited with the other.

“Blake,” Yang finally managed, almost gasping for air, desperate for more speed, more friction, more Blake. 

Her partner ran her hands up Yang’s back, asking, “What do you need, baby?”

“I need…” Yang struggled to even remember what words were, as Blake kept pumping in and out of her. “I need you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.”

“Till you can only remember mine?”

“Yes.”

Yang couldn’t see Blake’s smirk, but she heard it in her girlfriend’s voice. “Well, why didn’t you just ask?” She spoke right against Yang’s ear, voice low, voice dangerous, voice like a spark about to ignite, like a grenade with its pin pulled, like a sword scraping against the sheath, “Get on your knees for me, Xiao Long.”  
She’d never moved with clearer purpose, sliding forward, propped up on her elbows. Blake’s hands closed around her hips and she finally fulfilled Yang’s prayers, speeding up, slamming her hips against Yang. She nearly lost her mind at the sound, Blake’s thighs hitting her ass – and her partner was a huntress through and through, brimming with stamina, pace only ever increasing. 

And Yang loved every goddamn second of it. Blake fucking her till she couldn’t stay up on her elbows and had to bury her face in the bed, try to muffle her filthy moans, trying to muffle the instinct to beg Blake to never stop fucking her like this. Blake must have sensed just how much Yang loved it, because she gave her ass a light slap – not enough to hurt, but enough to sting. 

“Fuck, Blake, yes!” Yang said, moving her hips back against Blake, keeping time with her frenzied speed.

Another slap, followed by Blake massaging the aching skin, and then another – gods, was Blake growling as she did it? Yang was so – 

“Close,” she gasped, “Baby, I’m so fucking close, don’t –”

Blake stopped. 

Yang wanted to cry out of frustration – but she didn’t have time to, because suddenly she was being turned around again, onto her back. Not manhandled, not thrown. Blake was fast, but she was gentle, and Yang’s vision was filled with warm golden eyes and wild black hair as her girlfriend leaned down to kiss her.  
She eagerly kissed her back as Blake parted her thighs and slid back in – again, slow, allowing Yang to adjust to the thickness and the length. Though she’d felt it less than a minute ago, Yang still gasped against Blake’s mouth once she was fully inside, and Yang could enjoy the full stretch of it. 

Yang tried to speed up their kiss, part Blake’s lips to get at tongue, but Blake wasn’t having it. She kept it slow and languid. No rush. She did the same with her hips, rocking them as gently as the sea’s low tide, letting Yang feel every stroke inside her.

She finally understood. Yang buried her hands in Blake’s hair and wrapped her legs around her waist, drawing her girlfriend closer, as close as the two of them could ever possibly be without fusing into one. 

Lungs burning, Yang had to break their kiss, gasping down air like she was breathing for the very first time. Blake moved to kiss her neck, her jawline, her cheek, even making it all the way up to her temple before coming back down with more kisses. 

“I love you so much,” Blake said, and all the danger, all the command, had left. Her voice was now thick with emotion, the way it sounded right before crying. “I love you, baby. You are so precious, so precious to me.”

She didn’t think it was possible, but this was somehow even better than before. Yang smiled, tears pricking at her eyes, and buried her face in Blake’s warm neck. “I love you too. You are so much more than I could ever ask for.”

Blake kissed her head, brushing away a few strands of hair stuck to Yang’s sweaty forehead. They began moving faster, in perfect synch with one another, and Yang dug her nails into Blake’s back as her girlfriend moved deeply inside her. All this time, this is what Blake had felt, the feeling of fullness, of wholeness.  
She was close – and so apparently was Blake, as her partner’s hips moved more erratically, pumping into Yang with no less care but certainly with more passion.  
“Blake,” Yang said, dropping her head against the pillow, gasping. 

Blake dropped a hand down to Yang’s clit – even close to her own climax, still thinking only of her girlfriend. The extra pressure was all she needed for the fire in her core to turn molten. She was vaguely aware of some biting pressure elsewhere on her body, but with her eyes shut, so close, so close – 

“Yang, fuck ¬– ” And as soon as she heard her partner come, felt that last ecstatic movement of her hips, Yang also fell apart. 

Her much-needed climax swept over her, with the same clarity of a final blow on the battlefield, the same fire as her semblance blazing to life. She held onto Blake’s hair, cradling her girlfriend’s head against her chest, as they rode out their orgasms together. And if Yang hadn’t known it before, hadn’t known it all the way back in the Emerald Forest, that their hearts were inexorably, irrevocably bound together by forces that ran deeper than anything else in this world, she knew now. 

Knew that, at some point in history, a star collapsed in on itself and exploded, and her and Blake were made of the same stuff from that same star, striving for millennia to meet again in light, in fire, in ecstasy, in elements born and made together, flung across the universe till their reunion every time they made love like this. Yang knew, sure as the light of the shattered moon: they were predetermined, set in stone, destined as destiny could be. Some things were irrefutable truth, woven into the fabric of reality: life forms were made of carbon, the sun rose each day in the east. Blake and Yang were in love. 

It was just a matter of meeting eyes. 

“Baby,” Blake rasped, and Yang was pulled from her post-orgasm haze at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Lifting her head up, Blake pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You okay?”

“Am I okay? Blake Belladonna, you make me feel like you’re undoing my fucking atoms, and all you can ask is if I’m doing okay?” Yang asked, teasing a little, but not really. 

They pressed their foreheads together, noses against one another. Blake said, softly, “I wanted to make sure it didn’t get too rough.”

“You didn’t. Ever. That was incredible. You. Are. Incredible.”

“I did enjoy it,” Blake said, kissing her again. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Yang said, dropping her head back down, closing her eyes as her heart rate slowed, breathing evened, and body temperature cooled.  
Buckles clanked as Blake removed the strap-on, and it made a thud as it hit the ground. Closing her eyes had been a mistake; Yang’s earlier fatigue was returning, amplified by how content she felt. Sleep was calling her name from a far-off land of dreams and sheep. 

“Ready to sleep?” Blake asked, planting a small kiss on her lips. 

Yang could only nod. “Hold me?” 

“Of course, baby. Always,” Blake said. 

Yang managed to work herself onto her side, and Blake pulled the sheets and blankets over them, maneuvering their comfiest pillow under Yang’s head. Blake pressed herself against Yang’s back, stroking her girlfriend’s hair. Yang’s eyes fell shut, breathing deep, wholly satisfied. She thought maybe she heard Blake murmuring something, but Yang couldn’t make it out. It was probably something in the vein of “I love you,” so Yang mumbled, 

“I love you so much,” and fell into warm, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway - hope y'all enjoyed. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded, but this one was in the works for quite a while. A good day to everyone reading !


End file.
